ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Unwavering Resolve
Message from Yoyoroon Talisman of the Rebel gods Talisman key Spatial Pressure Barometer |title= Heir of the Blighted Gloom Sworn to the Dark Divinity (on final completion) |repeatable= Yes (but replaced by A Stygian Pact after final completion) |reward= Imperial Gold Piece Choice of: The avatar Odin (Usable by 75+ Summoner) Aesir Ear Pendant Aesir Torque Aesir Mantle 10,000 gil |previous= The Rider Cometh |next= A Stygian Pact |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *After finishing The Rider Cometh or a previously successful Unwavering Resolve, wait until Japanese Midnight has passed, then talk to Naja Salaheem. **You may get multiple cutscenes depending on the Promotion quests or Waking the Colossus. *Examine the Imperial Whitegate for a cutscene. **You may get multiple cutscenes depending on Waking the Colossus. **''The quest will appear in your quest log at this point.'' *Purchase a Sutlac and Irmik Helvasi from the Shararat Teahouse (K-12). **If you are planning to complete A Stygian Pact, it is recommended to purchase 11-13 of each. The items do not stack. *Obtain a Timeworn Talisman. They are and are dropped by Ephramadian Shades in Dvucca Isle. **Travel to the Dvucca Isle Staging Point. The shades are located at (G-9/10) and in Arrapago Reef by the Cutter. **To stockpile multiple Timeworn Talismans, you can send them to yourself via Delivery Box. *Talk to Yoyoroon (G-6) in Nashmau. **Talking to Yoyoroon as a Blue Mage causes additional dialogue. *Trade Yoyoroon a Timeworn Talisman and at least one Sutlac or Irmik Helvasi, but preferably both. **On occasion he will determine that the talisman is too dirty. This chance greatly drops if you give him both desserts. *Zone, then talk to Yoyoroon again to receive Talisman of the Rebel gods. *Check the Imperial Whitegate for a cutscene. You will receive Talisman key and Spatial Pressure Barometer. *Enter Hazhalm Testing Grounds for cutscene and check the Entry Gate to enter the uncapped 6-person battlefield "Unwavering Resolve". You will lose your Talisman key. **Hazhalm Testing Grounds is most easily accessed from Caederva Home Point #1 outside of Talacca Cove, or from the west exit out of Nashmau. **Each participant must bring a Talisman key. **Upon failure, you must obtain a new Talisman of the Rebel gods from Yoyoroon, then check the Imperial Whitegate (K-9) in Aht Urhgan Whitegate for a new Talisman key. *After defeating Odin Prime, you may make a request of Odin. Selecting "The release of thy knight" will allow for quest progression. Afterwards, you will be given a choice of rewards. **Selecting any of the other options leads to a lengthy speech from Odin, but will not cause quest progression. ***Odin's dialogue will change after each "release" request. ***Only the most recent dialogue, and whichever other requests you have made, will show up at the Goblin Footprint. After full completion, only the 10th, 11th, and other requests will be available. However, the "other requests" will show a very truncated version of Odin's speech, not the full speech given when you actually do the quest. *Check the Imperial Whitegate (K-9) in Aht Urhgan Whitegate. *Talk to Naja Salaheem to complete the quest. You will receive an Imperial Gold Piece. **After completing this quest for the 11th time, you will receive the title "Sworn to the Dark Divinity" and unlock A Stygian Pact. Battlefield *Buffs and TP are retained on entry. *Odin Prime will periodically summon an Odin Image, up to three in total. *Below 50%, Odin Prime may begin a countdown starting at 10. At 0, he will use Zantetsuken (ability), inflicting Death on all targets within a 30' radius of his current target. This can be avoided by using /heal, or by running out of range of the target. Category:Quests Category:Aht Urhgan Quests